ITs (Not) Easy
by Z-ComiX
Summary: Jaune Arc cheats his way into Beacon, but in a karmic event he becomes The head of Beacon's IT department instead! A collection of emails, logs, green texts and other electronic recordings depicting Jaune's struggles with trying to deal with the tech problems of the students and staff of beacon. Inspired by the Green Text "Anon works IT" and the Tumblr Series "The IT Wizard."
1. Hello World

**/iT/IMG_0001. mp4**

* * *

The screen flickers on as the camera begins to record the office of Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. In the corner of the screen a digital time and date flash along with other symbols overtop of the footage it captures. In its view is the entrance to the office; an elevator door at the end of the office can be seen along with an empty wooden chair sitting perfectly in frame of the viewfinder. For a few moments the screen does not change, the digital timer ticking on. But soon Headmaster Ozpin himself walks in front of the camera from off frame. He stares dead into the lens, slowly pacing around the room. Ozpin slowly moves towards the camera. He squints with a piercing gaze, his concentration on the lens and the lens only, as he continues to advance. His progress halts almost as quickly as it began. Ozpin puts his face directly in front of the camera, staring into it as if it were a peephole.

"Hmmm… curious…" Ozpin mutters as he brings his cup of coffee to his lips. Taking a deep sip his face moves from a tone of pondering to a relaxed one. As he moves the cup from his mouth he finally seems to have an air of resolution about himself. It's as if he has finally finished his assessment and found his answer in that one sip of his coffee. The beginning of a smile comes across his face as he closes his eyes. The powerful figure turns to address the camera itself, his posture showing his confidence in his decision and readiness for his address. He finally opens his mouth and delivers his first proper statement to the viewer of the footage that he has been recording.

"Well, I have no idea if this thing is working. Better call Glynda." Ozpin says with complete confidence and resolution.

As Ozpin turns and walks towards the elevator, cane swinging in hand, the camera begins to beep. The screen shows a red battery symbol with a slash through it, however it is clear from the distressed headmaster he can neither see nor would he even know what that would mean. Hearing the sound Ozpin's head darts all over the room as he scans for the source. His eyes finally are drawn to the source.

The camera.

His eyes are now open wide in panic. Thinking fast the headmaster does the only logical thing to do when an unknown electronic device begins to beep loudly.

"BOMB!"

As Ozpin yells, he throws his mug at the camera with the speed and force only capable of a Hunter who has honed his craft for years through grueling training. The camera goes flying, as can be interpreted by the displayed image darting between the roof, the floor and the desk of the office in a rapid manner, until it finally stops. The new view is of the window of the esteemed headmaster's room at a sideways angle. His coffee mug is just in frame allowing for the camera to capture the liquid soaking into the carpet. It was a really nice carpet too. The sound of feet stomping down the stairs is the last thing that is heard before the battery cuts out.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0002. mp4**

* * *

The camera turns back on, the battery fully charged. The view has changed from the view of the floor to the puzzled expression of one Glynda Goodwitch looking at the lens, which now bears a few small scratches on it.

"I… I _think_ it's working...? I plugged it into the charger and the screen flickered on, but I don't know if its recording…" Professor Goodwitch comments as she sets the camera back to its original position, giving the original view of the room and the chair.

From behind her Ozpin's head slides into frame, an expression that can only be read as 'not my problem' plastered on his face. Professor Goodwitch continues to fiddle with the controls different effects engage at random; night vision filters, focus controls and white balance toggle off and on. Her face begins to contort, going from a range of emotions such as confusion, frustration, rage and finally defeat as she aggressively hits buttons in her search for the 'Record' button. The frame jiggles from the amount of force she hits the buttons with.

After a while the view returns to normal, however one feature stays on in the end. A timer beginning to count down in the corner of the screen with a clock icon next to it.

The 'timed still capture' icon.

Seeing her efforts are for naught, the witch decides that there is no use and plants herself in the chair behind her with her face down and body loose in exhaustion. In a sign of solidarity Ozpin puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should call in our hail Mary, Glynda." Ozpin says with a sigh. In a form of agreement Goodwitch weakly lifts her scroll into the air.

"Agreed…" she replies, the feeling of surrender dripping in the word. Just as she was about to hit the call button the camera timer reaches 5 seconds remaining causing the camera to beep twice in warning once again. Immediately Goodwitch's head snaps to the camera. Her mind begins to whirl with possibilities of what it could mean. At the same time Ozpin sees the look in Glynda's eye's and begins to recall a similar scene from earlier today. A feeling of dejavu overcoming him-

"Glynda wait-"

 _5_

In the end Glynda comes to the only logical conclusion…

 _4_

"-the noise I heard earlier- "

 _3_

There truly is only one reason an electronic device would begin beeping.

 _2_

"I think it may have been- "

 _1_

"BOMB!" Goodwitch screeches as she tackles Ozpin.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0003. jpg**

* * *

The camera captures a picture of the scene as a purple hue engulfs the lens. Glynda in mid swing of her crop as she tackles Ozpin. The headmaster attempts to push her off with a surprised expression. His coffee, mid spill, is frozen in time.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0004. jpg**

* * *

The next shot is of the window shattering from the camera flying out it to look almost beautiful in a way. The fragments of glass look almost like pink gems as the violet hue of the ground the rushes to meet the camera.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0005. jpg**

* * *

Just as impact is about to be captured the camera makes its final still capture. Its of the Camera looking back up at the now broken window. Glynda looks down at the device with a look of panic, while Ozpin just sips his coffee with a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0006. mp4**

* * *

The camera cuts back to the chair setup, now with more cracks in the lens. However, surprisingly, the image is still clear enough to tell what is going on without any real issue. The number of cracks is not the only thing to increase however, as the number of people on screen has multiplied with the additions of Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, who are currently arguing about what to do. In the back Ozpin sits in the chair, head looking to the ceiling with a bored expression, while Professor Goodwitch holds the manual, a frustrated look on her face.

"Bart, my old chum," Port begins as he moves out of the view of the camera. "The screen seems to now have a red circle in the corner… curious…"

"Excellent, I believe that we should consult the manual as it would give us a better idea of what the meaning of the symbols in this strange device could mean in relation to the functionality of it, as well as lead to our discovery of whether it is now recording or if it is still in its stasis mode." Oobleck replies as he walks over to Glynda. "Ms. Goodwitch, if you would, I would like to-"

Before he can finish Goodwitch shoves the manual into his hands and walks away. She walks over to Ozpin who in turn hands her a cup of tea from a tray out of the frame. Shrugging, Oobleck opens it and begins to read the content of the book.

"Let's see… 'Welcome to your Consumer Manual for your i7 Scroll – Professional Office Version-. This 2000-page manual will acquaint you will all the functions that your device is capable of, as well as how to use each feature to a mastery level. For the best quality it is recommended you read this booklet back-to-back so that you can have a full understanding of the power of that is at your fingertips.' Huh, well I guess I should read the whole thing first…"

"DON'T." A chorus of replies yell in response.

"Hmm... suit yourself… Let me advance ahead to the section dealing with recording… I don't understand why we could not just use the older cameras we used to use prior to our implementation of these scrolls, the hand crank camera projector still works wonderfully, and they were always reliable to us, why stop using them now?"

"Well Bart, with the times changing we too must adapt to what is now available to us." Ozpin answers in his usual calm confidence. "How can we expect our students to be the best Huntsmen they can be if we ourselves are not caught up with the modern er-?"

"Ozpin was talking to James about some of the new equipment Atlas was installing and he doesn't want to lose to him." Glynda says in her matter-of-fact tone. "Plus, Vale says we need to completely move all our record to a digital format, so we can have all the information available on the CCT since it has been too difficult for students and faculty to access our physical records."

"Well I for one am somewhat opposed to this claim Glynda as although I do encourage students to advance themselves through learning they should also learn about some of the older technologies that we once used as to understand how our society advanced to where it is and can better appreciate-"Before Oobleck could go on a full rant about the merits of older technology Port clapped a meaty hand into his shoulder with a hearty laugh.

"It's okay Bart, we all know you are 'technologically challenged'-" he says while making air quotes.

"T-technologically challenged?!" Oobleck blurts, almost dropping the manual.

"- and I understand! I for one never use anything I couldn't build myself!"

"So only rocks and pointy sticks then?" Glynda mumbles as she sips her tea. Not hearing her Port continues.

"Yes! Only the manliest of men can survive without the aid of technology, and what am if not such? Now then! What have you learnt old friend?" He turns to Oobleck who quickly scanned the manual. He looks up to everyone with a smile.

"If I am correct which I believe I am that red symbol means that the camera is in fact operational and therefore recording as per the devices camera function should!" Everyone in the room exclaims with cheer, high fives exchanged as if the teachers had defeated an extremely deadly Grimm and just gotten out with their lives. In their excitement they did however miss an indicator on the screen stating, 'low storage space'. For a third time that day the scroll began to beep. Four sets of heads turned, two in recognition, one n confusion and another-

Peter Port had never heard such a noise. Such a whining, intolerable noise. He had heard the cries of an army of Grimm, the howls of a murder of nevermores, the screeches of a crowd of teenage girls after seeing his muscular form… and yet this high-pitched noise… his face turned red. His eyes went wide. His body began to perspire. His veins became visible. He released his peers who had begun to hug each other in celebration and covered his ears, letting out a manly cry of rage.

"gggGGGGRAAAAAHHH!" Port ripped off his shirt and blazer in one quickly motion, exposing his Manly Chest to the world.

"Port! Wait!" The rest of the room cried, but is was too late, he had grabbed the chair in one hand and lunged at the Scroll.

"DIE FOUL GRIMM SPAWN!" And with that the cycle once again repeated a chair came flying at the lens while Goodwitch, Oobleck and Ozpin try to restrain the enraged Port. And then the storage filled up, cutting the video short.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0007. mp4**

* * *

The screen flashes back on. A blond teen looked over the lens one more time. The lens was in a bad way, but nothing he could do about it. He rubbed it with a cloth, then frowned when it made it worst. The teen looked off frame behind the scroll and addressed those off screen.

"yeah, and so when you hit that button the red light comes on like I said, and the digital timer starts. If you hit the button again it will stop and ask if you want to save the footage." The boy rubbed his hands, getting the dust off them.

"Thank you, mister Arc, that was very informative." Oobleck could be heard saying off camera.

"-And what of… the noise?" Peter asked from off camera as well.

"Huh? You mean the storage warning sound? I cleared some of the older footage and put it on the CCT cloud to back it up. All the newer recording should go there from now on, so no need to worry about the storage filling up again."

"Ah… Good." Ports voice said, with a bit of confusion.

"Well then Mr. Arc thank you for helping us with this, we really had no idea what we were doing." Ozpin said, a slurp heard off camera as well. "Well with that the rest of this should be a bit of a formality really. Isn't that right Glynda?"

"Yes, well Mr. Arc has definitely shown his aptitude with technology." Glynda said off camera.

"Thank you...?" Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. As he sat down in the wooden chair, which was being held together with duct tape. "I… had a lot of time to mess with this stuff in my free time… I BETWEEN MY HUNTSMEN TRAINING OF COURSE!" The last bit added in a bit of a rush.

"Splendid. Well, I'm sure you know why we called you in today." Said Ozpin.

"...because you called me in..?" Jaune said, as he eyes darted around nervously.

"I know it must be nerve racking to be asked to be interviewed before we send out acceptance and rejection letters, however we saw your application and noted something that made you stand out to us."

"Y-yeah...?" Jaune could be seen sweating on camera.

"Glynda if you would?"

"Yes headmaster. We noted that you did not include any letter of recommendation. Because of this we must reject your application to enter our school as a huntsman in training."

"Oh… I see..." Jaune deflated in his chair, his face drooping.

"Yes, we are sorry Mr. Arc. This must be confusing for you as your listed skills would have let you make it to our initiation."

"W-well then could you possibly look past the letter then?" Jaune said as his hands out, his face almost pleading.

"Unfortunately, no, rules are rules. You are welcome to reapply next year though." Ozpin's voice held a bit of regret in his tone. "Now, we noted that you listed skills with technology on your application. Is that true?"

Jaune nodded a little hollowly. There were some whispers behind the camera. Once they stopped Ozpin spoke.

"Mr. Arc What if I told you there was a way for you to to this academy?"

Jaune's head snapped up and looked off camera to where Ozpin assumedly sat.

"R-really?! Coming to Beacon is my dream sir!" Glynda spoke up next with a serious tone.

"Mr. Arc, what we offer is an alternate path, not a spot here as a student. It will be a difficult job if you are to accept our offer. It might not be the path you were hoping for."

"I'm ready to take on any challenge if it means I can fulfill my dream."

"Oh? And what would that be Mr. Arc?" Port asked next with a tone that of curiosity.

"Well sir… it's kind of embarrassing… I want to be a hero. Someone who helps people in need."

"Perfect! That is exactly what you will be doing my boy!" Port could be heard giving a jovial laugh. Jaune laughed along nervously. From the left of the screen Oobleck zoomed to Jaune's side holding a manila envelope. The suddenness of his appearance caused Jaune to jump for a moment. The green haired professor began to talk at a rapid pace.

"Well then Mr. Arc, What I have in my hands is a contract..." Jaune nodded along with a smile. Over time though his eyes begin to glaze over, until he is just staring at the professor with an plastered on smile. "-Do you understand what our duties will be then?"

"Y-Yeah… of course. Totally. I can do all those things."

"Capital! Well then if you could sign here, here, here, here and here along with initials here, here, here, and here. Do you have a valid ID or other form of Identification? Thank you, well then we are all finished here Ozpin." All the other professors walked into frame and began to congratulate a confused Jaune with handshakes and applause.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Mr. Arc. We will send you the information later about the pertinent in a few days, for now just get ready to move to the campus next week and we will get you settled in." Ozpin said giving Jaune a firm handshake.

"Uhhhh… Thanks Professors… I…. Guess I'll see you next week then...?" They all said their goodbyes, Jaune leaving both happy and confused. Once the elevator closed and the boy could be heard going back down stair. The professors began to give each other high fives.

"That went better than expected!" Port said.

"Yes, I cannot believe that Mr. Arc was so easily convinced to switch career paths after all the hard work he must have put in to come to Beacon." Oobleck said nodding.

"Well, let us just be glad we found someone who was WILLING to take the job… not after the last guys…" Glynda sighed.

"Yes, well I'm sure Mr. Arc, will be fine. He seemed to be confident in his abilities and his ability to perform the job." Ozpin sipped his coffee before looking back at his gathering of key staff. The best and brightest of Beacon Academy. "Now then, who here paid attention when Mr. Arc explained how to turn the camera off?"

* * *

 **/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (X98dh2Zz) No. 4044566_

 **Jobs You Shouldn't Have Thread?**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4041323_

 _-4044566_

-be me

-17

-tall, blond, scraggly

-play vidya games and browse 4Channel

-want to be badass huntsmen like my ancestors

 **Now there are multiple problems that make this a poor career choice, but let's put that aside and focus on the three main problems:**

-I have no huntsmen training

-wasn't accepted into Huntsman Program

-only a few months until graduation

One day In Middle School

-Still really want to be a huntsman

-like REALLY want to

-one day notice teacher leaves terminal open

-gradebook open

-no one there

-completely logged in

-my grades and skills all there

-Bad_Idea. exe

-hello Monty, you there? It's me, Anon.

-think of what my family would say

\- "Anon you should get a job in something less violent. I heard the dance hall is hiring- "

-stop thinking about family

-holdmybeer. png

-change my classes to huntsmen training courses and bump grades up

-about to publish and send them to an academy

-think of family again

\- "Anon you make such a good prom dress model, what with your feminine hips- "

-Okay, stop thinking of family

-Press send

-leave room

-leave school

-leave area

-perfect-stealth-mission. mp3

 **It's at this point I realize what I have done and how bad i just screwed myself. About a Month later:**

-literally sweating bullets checking email

-after 100th spam email get one from school

-HOLY SHIT

-"thank you for your application Anon."

-hey that's me lol

-"we received many applicants"

-"only a select few individual"

-"your application has made the first cut."

-...

-wait

-crash. exe

-rebooting…

-activate party mode

-have no one to celebrate with so go get some cold pizza and soda

-come back to finish email

-"we would like you to come in for interview to discuss discrepancy with your application."

-spit soda on monitor

 **One week and a new keyboard later:**

-head to academy

-all expenses paid on a bullhead

-tell parents I'm going to 'job interview.'

-go in bullhead

-find out I get airsick

-vomit from flight then vomit from nervousness

-repeat for entire flight

-Entire.

-Flight.

-get to academy

-i-can-show-you-the-world. wav

-literally fitting

-campus is HUGE

-looks like Schneesney World

-go to where I am supposed to go

-take deep breath

-take smaller breaths

-hyperventilate

-almost pass out at door

-knock knock

-"Hello I am Anon, I'm here for the-"

-see 3 teachers wrestling another to the ground while a camera records it

-this is the right room

-hence my hyperventilation prior

-is this an adult film set?

-am I the pizza boy?

-or am I the student who need that grade by any means necessary?

-before I can ask if they accept extra sausage as a bribe for grades they explain the situation

-(nothing was explained)

-help them set up their camera

-interview starts as soon as I turn around.

-see 4 teachers standing behind a desk

-would have been more intimidating if I hadn't seen them tackle the large one to the ground

-remember that it took all three of them and and once again intimidated

-"Anon you know why you're here?"

-because I forged my transcript?

-"because you called me here?"

-knees weak, arms spaghetti

-get told I passed

-but can't join because no references to back up my abilities

-nod head as my mind goes from fear to defeat

-"however we can make an exception…"

-choir. mp3

-"I'll do anything headmaster!"

-wait, this situation seems familiar...

-am I actually about be casting couched?

-One teacher begins to tell me what the alternative is

-Teacher talks faster than a motorboat

-nod head and smile

-"Do you understand?"

-no

-"yes"

-sign some documents and shake some hands

-what just happened?

-walk out and fly home

-too confused to vomit

-parents smile at me

-"Hey Anon, How was your interview?"

-get email from school

-"Congratulations Mr. Arc you have been added to our staff as the head of the IT department…"

-...What?

-MFW I got into my school as staff not as a student

-MFW my skills from the one class I actually took actually got me the job

-MFW That course was a typing course so I could get access to the computer lab to play Vidya games

-MFW I actually did go to a job interview

 **Yeah so, now going to the school of my dreams… As the head of IT... I really have no idea what I am doing. H-help?**


	2. Subject: Beacon IT Position

**/iT/Emails/inbox/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t) Mail. Vale_ _)_

* * *

Dear Mr. Jaune Arc,

Congratulations Mr. Arc you have been added to our staff as the head of the IT department. We just got the documents back with approval from the council and have had you added to the payroll. Let be be the first to say how grateful we here at Beacon are to have you on board with us, we know it must not have been an easy to choice to have made so quickly. Attached to this email are the staff documents for you to read before you come in. We look forward to working with you in future.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Headmaster,

Thank you for meeting with me. I think there has been a confusion though. I agreed because I thought I was going to be a part of some alternate form of hunter program. What would I even do as the head of IT? Also the documents you said would be attached are not here.

Sincerely,

Jaune Arc

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Are they not? My apologies Mr. Arc I thought I had done it correctly this time. It's situations like this that show how much we need an IT specialist. To answer the former question I believe it was explained by both Glynda and myself that we could not accept you at this time. However, with your skills with technology and your goal of helping people we thought offering you the position would be a win-win for everyone involved. Is this not the case?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

I'm flattered really, but I'm not sure I am the best applicant. I'm only 17, and I am sure you need someone with a higher level of education with your equipment.

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Jaune, you are too modest, I believe that you are in fact a great applicant. You showed your skill in a practical scenario that we set up for you. If you remember when asked you to operate our scroll you showed us how easily you could work with the level of technology that we have on hand here at Beacon. Most of what you would do would be of a similar nature helping the students and staff of beacon and assisting in the day to day technology issues.

Plus your age should not be an issue for us, rather it is more of a plus! It means you are much more capable of quickly learning and adapting to our administration rather than coming in with habits or structures you have learnt from other schools or jobs. Plus your perspective should make it easier for you to communicate with other students.

My colleagues were all relieved after having met you at the interview. It's been so hard to find someone to head the division, and with the school year starting it would have been difficult to find someone as capable as you to fit the role.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Thank you for your belief in me sir, I am flattered. Not a lot of people have done that for me. I didn't know the situation, I am sorry if I am putting you in a tight spot. I admit I probably didn't listen as clearly as I should have to Professor Goodwitch and Oobleck, but I still really want to become a huntsmen. Is there no way for me to become a student?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Well, there is one way we could bring you on as a student, but it would require you to do something quite risky. I am not sure someone of your level would be able to do so before the end of the year. Would you still like me to tell you the offer?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Yes! Of Course Headmaster! What would I need to do?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Well the only way I could bring you into Beacon without a reference is if there was some sort of great feat that you accomplished on our own that would make you a distinguished figure to bring to Beacon. Of course, With the term coming soon, as I informed you earlier there isn't really anything small we could give you to complete. Even if there were something small I could give you the council, who I would need to persuade, would not see the merit in bringing you in.

I have found what I believe to be the easiest task I could possibly give you that would still give your name some acclaim to it. The mission would be to send you into a Grimm infested territory known as Mountain Glenn in order to clear out all the Grimm who have taken up residence there. There is quite a large population of Grimm there of varying types and skill levels. So having you prove yourself against them should be just enough for me to having something to market you to the council as you would provide a service to both Vale and Beacon.

Would you like me to send a Bullhead to you? If we begin the flight now you should have a few days before our deadline closes, so please hurry with your response. Look forward to speaking to you soon about this.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Hello again Headmaster,

Sorry this email took so long, I know you told me you had a deadline, but I was just looking up information about Mountain Glenn on the CCT. It's the place where the Grimm overran the settlement and almost came into Vale? I would be getting support for this right? I mean, I know my resume says I am capable, but even that is quite much for a first year?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Yes, unfortunately your information is correct. Your research abilities are quite good. Yes it is quite a deadly mission, and I cannot offer any support as all our staff are working to get ready for our next semester. It would be just you out there against the Grimm. I know it sounds difficult but it really is the easiest mission we can offer you. But I'm sure you can do it if you really want to risk your life to go to our school. That kind of dedication and hard work would surely prove to the council that you are Beacon material.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **/iT/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Jaune, I apologize for contacting you again so has been a few hours, I was not sure if you received my last response to your questions. Did I send the email or did I delete it? I am unsure how to check if I did either.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Sorry Headmaster, I received it I was just thinking about the mission. Can you give me more time?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Of course Jaune, however every second you wait only gives you less time to do the mission. May I suggest an alternative that may be better for all of us. We really need someone to do our IT work, and I can tell you are apprehensive to take this mission. Perhaps instead of risking your life you work at Beacon for 1 Year. after our contract is up, you can apply again and I will write you a recommendation based on your work with us and provide you with a much easier mission for you to complete over the summer. Plus, during your time here you can earn some money and train a little more to prepare yourself. Think of it like a gap year for you to rest, weigh your options and return to education if you still do.

Does this plan work better for you?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **/iT/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight_ _(a t)_ _Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster_ _(a t)_ _Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Headmaster Ozpin,

Sorry for the wait headmaster, I thought about your offer (the new one) and think that it is the best for both of us. Thank you for helping me through this process and for the headache I created for you. I know it must have been difficult for you to find something easy for me to do. I mean, It's not like all I had to do was stop a dust robbery to get into a school like Beacon, right? I look forward to talking to you again in person at the end of this week. Go ahead and send those documents you need me to read, the process to do it is:

1-Click the paperclip icon labeled "Attach" to attach a document (Near the 'Send' button)

2-Click "Scroll" from the menu

3-Double-click the document you want to "Attach"

Thanks again for everything.

Sincerely,

Jaune Arc

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Ha ha, Quite so Jaune. And please, call me Ozpin, we are co-workers now. See you soon.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_


	3. Subject: Mountain Glenn Clearance

**/iT/Emails/inbox/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _Mountain Glenn Clearance_

 **From:** _Bartholomew Oobleck ( Dr. Oobleck (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Ozpin,

This is Bart, I hope this email finds you in good health. Glynda, Port and Myself and just completed this years clearance of Mountain Glenn. Nothing of interest to report within the ruins, just your run-of-the-mill Beowulfs and other assorted Grimm. I did spy a parade of Goliaths patrolling outside of the original colony limits. Such wondrous creatures those, they are quite interesting in their migration patterns. I find their proximity to Mountain Glenn to be an interesting route of study; are they following the path of their ancestors who walked through here previously? Are they Elder Grimm that have continued to pass through this area on their migration path? And what of the colonies destruction; was it caused by those migration patterns running through the settlement itself? Or maybe these grim were just attracted to the lingering traces of negativity of the events. I would love to return here later in the year. Perhaps we could make it one of the team assignments to assist me in my studies.

But I am getting ahead of myself. I heard from Glynda that you were speaking with Young Mr. Arc over these past few days. How are things with him? Is he ready to come join us this week, as we do have a lot of work left over after the last few quit.

I do hope to speak with you soon again. For now I will return to my research and planning for this semester. Please respond whenever you have a few moments to spare.

 **Have a pleasant day,**

 **Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Dept. of History, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _Mountain Glenn Clearance_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Bartholomew Oobleck ( Dr. Oobleck (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Bart,

Hello Old Friend, it is good to hear you have all returned. I will make a note to add you to the roster of possible missions this year then. As for Mr. Arc, there are no problems, I finished speaking with him earlier today. He seemed quite eager to join us this semester. And yes, while there is a lot of work to be done I am sure that this time I will be able to persuade this one to stay with us for more than a few days.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_


	4. Patch 1-0 (Authors Notes)

**/iT/Patch_Notes/Patch_1.0 .txt**

* * *

Thank you for your subscription to "ITs (Not) Easy". The following Document acts as a changelog that will affect chapters going forward as well as retroactively to this story. This document is not required reading on order to enjoy "ITs (Not) Easy", but for those who have had questions the notes should help you understand where we plan to go with the life of this story.

 **Patch 1.0**

* * *

 **ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this series, we are grateful to count you as dedicated members of our fanbase. As of writing this, we stand at over a hundred followers, and 24 mostly positive reviews. The team thrives and evolves of these numbers, especially reviews as it tells us what bugs need to be addressed to please you! We look forward to increasing those numbers as the team works to entertain both new fans and old! Thank you to all those early adopters and please continue to stick with us as we roll out the new changes.

* * *

 **CHANGE LOG:**

* * *

 **Known Issue - Formatting**

Chapters are inconsistent in length are written in non-standard format.

 **Fix - Creation of a Weekly compiled version of story called "ITs (Not) Easy: Format Drive"**

We understand that for some the story can be a little weird to follow in its current format as each chapter can vary from 500 words to 5000 words given the conversation occurring. When this story was devised the idea was to use the short format that lacked many of the usual conventions of a story to allow chapters to come out faster and allow for streamlined production. It was also meant in universe to act as an interesting storytelling device; readers would only be able to follow the story based on what has be captured in chat logs, emails and videotapes. However since many of these mediums are short in their length, such as emails, or have word count limits, like tweets or posts on forums, it becomes difficult for chapters to become longer naturally without sacrificing the soul of the story.

To this end, the team has decided to create an alternative by creating a weekly compiled story called "ITs (Not) Easy: Format Drive". This story will take chapters written over a week and compile them into one longer chapter that will hopefully capture an "arc."

So, why didn't we change the story going forward? Well the besides the reasons listed above, the idea is that this story is to be like an daily event; The chapters act as real time events. If an email comes out, then that email was written that day. If two chapters are posted on the same day, then they happened in that day. If no chapter comes out in a week then nothing notable happened that week in the character's life. It's an idea the team poorly adapted from CollegeFool's idea for some of their stories that we adored.

Think of this new story as a quality of life improvement, while you can follow along in the daily antics as Beacon, you now have the option of getting a weekly compilation of the events. Please enjoy this change we have made, as the team tried to find a way to please both sets of fans to our story.

* * *

 **CLOSING THOUGHTS:**

* * *

Thank you again for everyone reading this story. Our team originally made this story with the goal of just doing something fun and short that pays homage to online stories I love like "Anon Works IT" and "The IT Wizard". We didn't want to have to have to release any of these patches, but we wanted fans to enjoy the work and feel like they are being heard. So thank you all to all those sticking with us. Please look forward to what we have in store in the future of "ITs (Not) Easy."

~Z-ComiX


	5. Day 1

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4041878_

 **Hey guys, this is the guy who accidentally became an IT guy a few days ago. The story got a pretty good amount of comments so I thought I might continue to post some of my stories. Lets just say that it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be.**

 **Day 1**

-it's my first day

-formally get to meet the staff

-seems alright, shake some hands and say hello

-get introduced to the custodial staff

-weird, but say hello anyway

-nice bunch of guys

-invite me to hang out later, have lunch or something

-give a response that shows my social awkwardness, but otherwise meet and greet goes well

-don't see any of IT staff

-think maybe they are working

-go through orientation and other stuff

-headmaster hands me a staff scroll and says he will show me around the staff area

-kind of feel weird to be in the teachers areas since I was only in school a few months ago, but shrug it off

-headmaster notes where my room is

-cool, pretty nice place, by the janitors rooms but whatever

-maybe all support staff are in the same area

-continues on with tour

-headmaster notes where computers are in the staff areas

-fair, that's my job

-notes where where broom closets are

-ok…?

-I mean, sure maybe I might need something from there

-finally tells me I have an office

\- I have an office? Sweet

-think of all the cool stuff I could do with an office

-"where is it?"

-says he'll show me

-notice we are heading for the elevator

-not on the staff floor

-makes sense, my office would need to be by the classrooms and dorms

-shrug and follow

 **It's at this point I should note that I have never been considered the smartest person. I have been told I am quite dense and honestly in retrospect this post makes it clear how obvious this reveal was going to be.**

-Go to IT room

-it's.. in the basement of the main facility

-well that's fine, I'm sure it's fine

-servers are probably in the basement, so IT should be near it right?

-see what I am working with

-MFW the office is basically a storage room

-Like, I think that's all it was before I got here

-There's still some practice swords and target in here

-There is mountain of terminal boxes wires and other assorted equipment

-dusty everywhere

-not sure if normal dust or Dust dust

-all in all… it's really bad

-after recovering from the shock look at headmaster

-"where are the other IT guys."

-he takes a long sip of coffee

-"what do you mean Anon?"

-"m-my co workers? This is an academy, don't you need more than one IT person?"

-this weird smile starts to get on the headmasters face

-he freaking laughs

-"we don't have the budget for that Anon!"

-he pats me on the shoulder and gives me a key, and bolts out of there

-Sit in my chair at my desk

-chair breaks

-land hard on my ass

-Die

-this is fine. Jpg

-This is my life now

I am literally a basement dweller

 **If you don't hear from me in 24 hours send help.**


	6. Day 2

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 ** _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4041888_**

 ** _-4041878_**

 **You can call off the search parties, I'm alive... for now.**

 **Day 2**

-first real day on the job

-get scroll call from a professor to fix an issue in their lecture hall

-let's call him Mustacho

-ask what's wrong

-"this device won't work my boy!"

-device?

-my boy?

-calmly tell him I'm on my way

-shows me a wireless microphone

-I'm a little confused as to why he needs one

-Mustacho's voice sounds like a sports commentator

-Mustacho projects whenever he talks

-man's like a walking megaphone

\- but he's a nice guy so tell him I'll fix it

-look at microphone

-it's off

-flip it on, still not working

-feels light, so check the batteries

-none in there

-laugh and explain

-"it's a simple fix, anyone can make the mistake."

-Mustacho gives a hearty chuckle, and pats me on the back

-go to my office and grab a pack of batteries

-device now powered, but now speakers not working

-I'm a little puzzled but maybe the mic is new

-check to make sure the receiver is on the same channel

-it's not on

-confused lady meme .png

-try to power it on

-doesn't work

-wtf?

-assume it's broken

-go back to my office and look to see if we have any extras

-finally found one and lug it back to the classroom

-go to hook it up

-notice the original wasn't plugged in

-sort of just look at it

-then at loud prof

-he's been telling me stories this whole time

-old huntsmen tales

-guy sounds a little full of it but he works here right?

-gotta be true

-nod sometimes as I work, not really listening

But guy seems like a genuinely good guy so reason it must have got pulled or something

-decide that the effort I put into bringing the replacement here will not go to waste and replace it anyway

-I mean, what if it was still broken right?

-chuck old device

-plug in new one and see it's connected to the microphone

-try mic again

-not working still

-scratch my head and look at the speakers

-no

-there's no way

-go get a ladder and check one of them out

-it's not plugged in

-check the others

-there also not plugged in

-ALL OF MY WHAT?

-spend the next hour completely setting up the sound system in this classroom

-literally nothing was done, just screwed into walls or put aside for someone else

-(me)

-eventually finish and Mustacho thanks me

-"Thanks Anon, you really know what your doing!"

-Mustacho treats me to lunch for helping him

-thinks I'm this tech wizard

-I just plugged in wires man

 **I found out later the stereo I chucked was worth a lot of lien, so if anyone asks it was lost in transit. Is this self incrimination or are green texts admissible in court?**


	7. Day 3

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (ARu14k0n) No. 4041890_

 _- 4041888_

 **You can do it, anon. Be the best IT person your school has ever seen.**

 _Anonymous (yEa08b01) No. 4041892_

 _- 4041888_

 **Walked into this expecting hot garbage, strolled out with a dumb smile on my face and getting ready for more posts. 10/10**

 _Anonymous (7ca44KP0) No. 4041899_

 _- 4041888_

 **Well s, i just stubled upon something great.**

 _Anonymous (Sd10887g) No. 4041910_

 _- 4041888_

 **This reminds me too much of work and Im not even IT**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4041920_

 _-4041888_

 _4041890_

 _4041892_

 _4041899_

 _4041910_

 **Thx guys for all the support, it really helps. Honestly after today I think I'm probably going to get fired.**

 **Day 3**

-called to help another professor

-let's call him Twitch

-Twitch does a lot of Grimm studies and history

-asked me if I can scan some of his notes to he can have them digitally

-or at least I think he did

-guy talks in

 **OneIncrediblyUnbrokenSentenceMovingFromTopicToTopic**

-nod and agree

-leave scanned documents before at school

-not too hard of a process

-he hand me a stack of documents

\- it's... a lot larger than I thought

-no I don't think you understand

-it's a

 **S**

 **T**

 **A**

 **C**

 **K**

-of documents, like up to my head

-sigh and go to scan them in my office

-office has most of the good tech, though I had to set most things up

-thanks UTube

-starts scanning them in groups

-Machine auto feeds the documents and turns them to PDFs and saves them so all I have to do is label the file

-after 15 minutes get bored

-start playing vidya on my computer

-CCT connection is so good, feel like a god

-start going on a winning streak

 **I AM ANON, HERO OF THIS REALM**

 **NONE SHALL SLAY ME**

 **NONE SHALL STOP MY-**

-BEEP

-go change the next group to scan once I hear the machine stop

 **NONE SHALL STOP MY REIGN**

-rinse and repeat for a day

-get some other calls, but I've got too much power

 **Stop? IN MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH??**

-tell them I gotta finish scanning these documents for Twitch

-say something like I had to babysit the machine

-"take it up with him, I gotta make sure these get done properly."

-eventually finish game

-pretty good, 10/10 vidya

-look over at clock

-realize what time it is and that I've wasted a lot of people's time today

-go to finish the scans

-go to hand the files to Twitch

-he thanks me and I start to leave

-he asks me to show him how to access it

-Doesn't know how to use the files

-then why did you make me do this lol?

-load up Adobe Reader and show him the files

-about to leave again when the professor calls out of me

-"are they supposed to look like this?"

-there all upside down

-tmw I realized I put the documents in backwards

-panic.exe

-time to bullshit

-"o-of course. It's…an anti piracy strategy."

-"oh, really?"

-attentions on me

-gotta think fast

-"yeah... there are... hackers who try to steal peoples scans"

-"oh I see, well how do I read the documents then?"

-flip his scroll upside down

-he nods and smiles

-"Ah yes of course! Thank you for protecting my notes as I was going to publish-"

-I stopped following what he said after that

-too busy not believing that worked

 **eventually finish and figure out I can rotate the images in Adobe and fixed it, but I had a bunch of teachers waiting for me all day. Probably going to be busy tomorrow. Wish me luck guys...**


	8. Call: Momma Arc (Author

**/iT/Calls/Momma Arc. mp4**

* * *

 _[5:40 PM]_ **[INCOMING CALL]**

 _[Pick up?]_

 **[Yes]** _/No_

 _[5:40 PM]_ Jaune: Hello?

 _[5:40 PM]_ Mom: Jaune Arc, you are in so much trouble!

 _[5:40 PM]_ Jaune: Wha- mom?

 _[5:40 PM]_ Mom: Of course, who else would it be? Don't tell me you didn't expect your lovely mother, who you have been AVOIDING for weeks now, to call you check on her sweet boy who, of course, wouldn't want to cause his mother extra stress after leaving for a job all the way in Beacon!

 _[5:40 PM]_ Jaune: Mom I'm sooooo sorry it's just I've been busy with work and with-

 _[5:40 PM]_ Mom: don't lie to your mother Jaune, I raised you better than that.

 _[5:40 PM]_ Jaune: Sorry mom… it's just it really did slip my mind…

 _[5:40 PM]_ Mom: oh jaune… I'm sorry too for snapping at you I was just so worried. I mean you've been gone so long, and you didn't send any messages… what is a mother to do but worry about her precious son! I mean, you always got bullied in school and now you're at a new job away from home, we aren't there to protect you, and you always seem to be so forgetful-

 _[5:41 PM]_ Jaune: MOOOOOOM! I'm not that bad!

 _[5:41 PM]_ Mom: sweetie you kind of are… I mean remember when you had to write which shoe was which on the soles of your sneaker? Now that I mention it, did you take those old shoes to beacon?

 _[5:41 PM]_ Jaune: N-no..

 _[5:41 PM]_ Mom: what did I just say about lying young man?

 _[5:41 PM]_ Jaune: I-m not! I'm 17 now, I'm not a kid!

 _[5:41 PM][_ _ **Mom is Requesting Video Call]**_

 _[Accept?]_

 _Yes/_ _ **[No]**_

 _[5:41 PM]_ Mom: Jaaauuuune~

 _[5:41 PM]_ Jaune: Y-Yes mom…

 _[5:41 PM]_ Mom: Accept the video call…

 _[5:41 PM][_ _ **Mom is Requesting Video Call]**_

 _[Accept?]_

 _Yes/_ _ **[No]**_

 _[5:41 PM][_ _ **Mom is Requesting Video Call]**_

 _[Accept?]_

 _Yes/_ _ **[No]**_

 _[5:41 PM][_ _ **Mom is Requesting Video Call]**_

 _[Accept?]_

 _Yes/_ _ **[No]**_

 _[5:42 PM ]_ Mom: Jaune Arc, you WILL accept the video call or so help me I will take the next bullhead to Beacon and embarrass you in front of your co-workers!

 _[5:42 PM]_ Jaune: But Mom!

 _[5:42 PM ]_ Mom: No buts!

 _[5:42 PM]_ Jaune: o-Okay just give me a second to clean up...

 _[5:42 PM][_ _ **Mom is Requesting Video Call]**_

 _[Accept?]_

 _[_ _ **Yes]**_ _/No_

 _[5:42 PM] a vertical scroll screen turns on showing darkness. In the bottom right corner is a smaller screen with a blonde woman with curly locks going up to her shoulders,freckles and roses cheeks. Her eyes, which are squinting at screen are a bright hazel color. She waits a moment for the screen to change but after a minute she sighs and shakes her head._

 _[5:43 PM]_ Mom: Jaune, take your finger off the camera…

 _[5:43 PM]_ Jaune: oh what? Is the camera not working? Must be a technical error, I'll start working on-

 _[5:43 PM]_ Mom: Jaune, I'm your mom. I know when you are lying. You are very bad at it. Plus if your camera were broken you would have just said that earlier and not accepted the video call.

 _[5:44 PM]_ Jaune:…

 _[5:44 PM] the larger screen goes from black to white as the camera adjusts to the light. Jaune can now be seen with his Pumpkin Pete hoodie visible, logo and all. The hood is drawn up to halfway on his head allowing the front of his yellow hair to be seen. He has bags under his usually bright blue eyes, that he tries to rub away with his gloved hands._

 _[5:44 PM]_ Jaune: H-hey mom…

 _[5:44 PM]_ Mom: oh honey you look tired? Are they working you too hard at beacon?

 _[5:44 PM]_ Jaune: it's not so much that it's hard work, just a lot of menial tasks… setting up classrooms, moving files around, scanning documents… I still have to go through all the student equipment for the students who are coming in next week… not hard just a lot of work…

 _[5:45 PM]_ Mom: well Remember to take care of yourself ok? You only have one body, you need to take care of yourself! I'm sure Beacon will be ok if you relax for an hour or two.

 _[5:45 PM]_ Jaune: thanks mom.

 _[5:46 PM]_ Mom: now let's see those shoes.

 _[5:46 PM]_ Jaune: _MOM!_

 _[5:46 PM]_ Mom: I'm just teasing sweetie! I know you took those shoes.

 _[5:46 PM]_ Jaune: Moooomm…

 _[5:46 PM]_ Mom: that's my name, don't wear it out! Oh and jaune take down the hoodie when your indoors, it's rude.

 _[5:46 PM]_ Jaune: but this is my office…

 _[5:46 PM]_ Mom: no buts!

 _[5:47 PM]_ Jaune: I'm just gonna our it back up later… I'm not a kid anymore…

 _[5:47 PM] Jaune reluctantly takes of the hood, revealing his messy hair from wearing the hood daily._

 _[5:47 PM]_ Mom: and brush your hair! No one is going to take you seriously if you look unkempt.

 _[5:47 PM]_ Jaune: it's fine, I'm just the IT Specialist here. It's not like I'm going to be presenting to students or anything. Besides I rather people not recognize my face so I don't get called the IT Guy or some other stupid nickname when I'm not at work.

 _[5:47 PM]_ Mom: yes and I'm sure that your hoodie you always wear isn't more recognizable.

 _[5:47 PM]_ Jaune: Okay, one; it's Pumpkin Pete. Two; it's comfy. And three; it wouldn't be a problem if you and dad let me take that armor with me!

 _[5:47 PM]_ Mom: Jaune, you didn't need it. I know Ozpin said you could join the school if you worked there, but that's a ways away.

Jaune: I mean, it would have helped me blend in at least…

 _[5:47 PM]_ Mom: besides that, is everything else ok! Are you brushing your teeth? Eating properly? Wearing clean underwear? You better be cleaning your room, or your not going to have anywhere to bring your future wife back to~

 _[5:47 PM]_ Jaune: MOM!

 _[5:47 PM] Jaune's mom is laughing while Jaune's face turns red from embarrassment._

 _[5:48 PM]_ Mom: I'm kidding. I know you are a big, strong man now.

 _[5:48 PM]_ Jaune: I can't tell if that's a compliment or another one of your jokes...

 _[5:48 PM]_ Mom: speaking of Beacon, you said they gave you an office?

 _[5:48 PM]_ Jaune: yeah… but it's really just a basement room in the main building. It's for the IT Department… but that just me right now. It's messy and full of junk, but I'm getting through it bit by bit.

 _[5:48 PM] Jaune's screen rotates around the messy office, showing stacks of boxes and notes all around. He the pants the camera back to himself, holding up a lanyard that leads off-screen, which can be traced back to the scroll in his hand._

 _[5:48 PM]_ Jaune: They gave me a scroll too which has like an ID digital key to every room and a bunch of other things I use for my job. I literally have to put it on this lanyard for how often I'm using it. People are always calling me to deal with their problems… it's like no one here has even used a computer before.

 _[5:48 PM]_ Mom: sounds like you are busy. Oh, I did notice you you ARE capable of cleaning your room. Now why did I have to nag you all the time at home I wonder.

 _[5:48 PM]_ Jaune: Sorry Mom, at least you don't have to clean it anymore.

 _[5:48 PM]_ Mom: I wish I still could… your so far away now.. I can't hug my baby boy or clean his messes. It's so quiet without you here.

 _[5:48 PM] Jaune's moms face looks sad in the small screen, she turns away from the camera, wiping a tear away with her fingers. Jaune looks sad watching her and holds the camera closer._

 _[5:49 PM]_ Jaune: I'm sorry mom… it's just that… this is going to get me one step closer to my dream. I… I miss you two… everyone back home. Is Dad there?

 _[5:49 PM]_ Mom: No he went to pick up your sisters from the mall. They'll be back soon. Maybe you should _call more often._ Then you might catch them when they are here…

 _[5:49 PM]_ Jaune: I know mom, I'll call more often. Arcs word.

 _[5:49 PM]_ Mom: Good. Everyone here wants to hear all about Beacon. You can tell us all about it when they get back.

 _[5:49 PM]_ Jaune: thanks mom.

 _[5:49 PM]_ Mom: jaune, I have to go make dinner, but you call later and tell the family about Beacon some more ok?

 _[5:49 PM]_ Jaune: Yes mom. I will, what are you guys having?

Mom: chicken pot pie with a side of tomato soup and a salad.

 _[5:49 PM]_ Jaune: I miss your pot pie…

 _[5:49 PM]_ Mom: well I'll be sure to make some for you when you come back home. Love you sweetie.

 _[5:49 PM]_ Jaune: love you too mom.

 _[5:49 PM]_ **[Mom HAS ENDED THE CALL]**

* * *

 **AN:** this is a allegory for me needing to update this story. Does that make you all my mom? Thanks to TabletKnight for drawing the cover to this fanfic. Give him a follow and commission him, he's good.


	9. Day 5

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (hzchb11A) No. 4041822_

 **what's next? PPT? Docx? Virus?**

 _Anonymous (L0rd7vDk) No. 4041827_

 **I feel your pain here, I've had to do something like this a couple of times**

 _Anonymous (50BbgX57) No. 4041834_

 **This seems interesting**

 _Anonymous (Yuc8611X) No. 4041836_

 **ANON COME BACK THIS IS GREAT.**

 _Anonymous (DtH43ndD) No. 4041887_

 **omfg, please continue this. It's absolutely hysterical!**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4041900_

 _-4041822_

 _-4041827_

 _-4041834_

 _-4041836_

 _-4041887_

 **Hey I'm back sorry, got busy all of a sudden. Glad to see people enjoying my suffering. But boy do I got some stories for you gents. On an unrelated note, anyone know a good way to set up a checklist in Excel for keeping track of inventory?**

 **Day 5**

-fem professor asks me to work on her PC

-10/10 milf, so well call her Cougar

-wants to access some files on her pc

-turn on pc, wait for the computer to install an update

-try to make small talk

-"nice weather we are having?"

-I am the master of conversation

-she laughs and give a short reply

-we talk for a bit, I ask questions she replies with a short response

-is… is this flirting?

-she's not making eye contact

-working on a stack of papers

-longest I've talked to a girl who wasn't my mom or my sisters

-start to get excited

-computer turns on, look at the files she can't open

-PDFs so install Adobe Reader, but pretend I have to do more

-"the files may have been corrupted, I'm going to scan them."

-just opening them and OCRing the text

-try to chat with Cougar more

-cleaning staff member comes in

-greets us, starts emptying the trash, washing windows ect.

-starts chatting with Cougar

-start noticing something

-guy starts saying something, Cougar gives a quick response, guy laughs and starts talking more

-process repeats for entire time he's here

-it's like he's talking to a wall

-realize that's what Cougar was doing to me

-she was _humoring_ me

-close Adobe Reader, and tell her it's fixed

-she looks at me for the first time in this whole process

-like an adult looking at a child

-"thank you Anon, you were a great help."

-MFW I'm the Help


	10. Day 7

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (hzchb11A) No. 4041901_

 **MA! The fic got updated again...  
what do you mean 'which one'? it's the IT guy!  
you forget about it already?  
ok then...**

 _Anonymous (1nRt4nMN) No. 4041903_

 **My dude! is is pretty freaking cool! Keep up the good work!**

 _Anonymous (t43GMrtw) No. 4041910_

 **IT LIVES!**

 _Anonymous (fthYC5ul) No. 4041911_

 **Hehehehe, it's nice to see this back.**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4042604_

 _-4041900_

 **OP here. This is why I was asking about Excel yesterday. O.o any tips or links to vids would help.**

 **Day 7**

-be me

-going through my office

-trying to make it livable

-whole week full of random calls to fix X and Y

-starting to get burnt out

-office still looks like a sty

-but it's my sty

-MY STY DAMN IT

\- got the stacks of textbooks to be a decent couch

-made a pyramid of old TVs that make a good mirror.

-or a sweet gaming setup...

-fixes that one chair from last time with some duct tape

-tapes some broken practice swords to it to make it look like the one in game of thrones

-Hell yeah

-look over my 30 mins of work

-we-built-this-city. Mp3

-decide I need a break

-I've been work too hard

-time for some Anon time

-plug console into tv tower and mirror display

-turn on game

-tape paper to door saying "repairs in progress, do not disturb."

-put a bunch of keyboards and screwdrivers on my desk

-kick my feet up on my desk

-begin to relax and play video games

 **This is MY castle, none shall enter!**

-MOM-HOLY-FUCK. PNG

-THE CASTLE WALLS HAVE BEEN BREACHED

-headmaster enters my office during my break

-should sacrifice this surface dwelling mortal to the wall of Spruce Willis Posters...

-decide instead to take my feet of my desk and stand

-he does sign my paychecks after all…

-get up from my duct tape throne

-"G-good morning headmaster, what brings you to my office?"

-"Ah Hello Anon, I see you are working hard."

-nod head vigorously

-kick away my game console

-truly I am a master of camouflage

-"Y-yup just cleaning up. Can't repair those tablets in a dirty room after all!"

-Really just want to enjoy my break time playing video games

-"can I sit down?"

-must get him to leave quickly…

-motion to a chair

-headmaster sits on the chair

 **Record scratch. mp3**

 **\- if you been reading since the beginning you will remember when I sat in the chair it broke under my own weight.**

 **-hence the duct tape chair**

 **-my throne**

 **-now, you might be asking…**

" **Anon, why didn't you get a new chair?"**

 **-well my friend, that's because when I tried that the chair fell apart on me.**

" **But anon, surely not all the chairs were broken?"**

 **-well after the first dozen chairs I kinda gave up trying to look for that magical normal chair.**

 **-hence the duck tape throne**

 **-hence the textbook couch**

 **-hence the pile of fallen chairs who risked their lives for my kingdom**

" **But Anon… didn't you just offer one of those chairs to your headmaster?"**

-headmaster looks at me with a serious expression

-does a real good Gendo Ikari impression

\- steepled hands and all

\- kinda muted tho by him sitting on my textbook couch

-add another soldier to the mass grave

"Anon we have an issue."

-yeah, I need a real chair in my office.

"What's wrong headmaster?"

-he begins to go on a monologue about the school

-talks about students

-talks about teachers

-talks about the image of said school

-blah blah blah

-start thinking about my office

-has a lot of junk in it

-think maybe it used to be where they disposed of all the useless crap

-Wait

-hamster_wheel. Gif

-am I useless?

"And that is why only you can do this job Anon."

-Wait whut?

-oh he stopped talking

-REALLY need to pay more attention

"Y-yeah headmaster, I can totally do it, but just to make sure I understand can you summarize it?"

-smiles and takes a sip of coffee

-tells me I am to set up the rooms for all the new students.

-need to install all the stuff on a list

-apparently they made certain promises when advertising their school

-think of what Atlas has

-they said they could compete with them if not better

\- S

-brain. Doesn't register this at the time

-shrug

-how much could there…

-open list

-close list

"Headmaster, how many students are there?"

-a lot

"But don't worry they'll be in teams of 4 so you only need to do a quarter of the work right?"

-oh yeah

-huh

-so a lot/4

-...

-that's NOT now that works HEADMASTER!

-gives me his best manager lean on my desk

-can almost hear his body saying "yeah, we're gonna need you to work late for the next few nights."

-got the mug of coffee too that completes the image

-do I even get paid for overtime?

"Well, good luck Anon."

-before I can protests the mad lad just leaves

-you might think I'm joking but

-man

-just

-leaves

-not even a goodbye

-literally watch the door expecting him to turn around and say something

-but he gone

-who even does that?

-Sit down

-look at calendar

-curl up in my throne

-try not to cry

-Cry A LOT

 **3 days until students arrive. The kingdom must prepare for war. Wish my luck 4channel!**


	11. Day 8

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (K2d3ntNE) No. 4042675_

 **-** _4042604_

 **This is absolutely hilarious! Can't wait for the students to show up- this greentext is gonna be awesome when it gets to that point.**

 **Also all the teachers aren't tech savvy at all, lol**

 _Anonymous (L0rd7vDk) No. 4042680_

 **-** _4042604_

 **lol poor Anon  
looking forwar to more**

 _Anonymous (j05hS9sR) No. 4042685_

 **-** _4042604_

 **There are many ways to help someone.**

 **So long as they don't know you're the one that started it.**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4042721_

 _-4042675_

 **IKR? No one knows anything...**

 _-4042604_

 **Day 8**

 _ **Last time our hero (me) was given the quest to literally put all the new tech stuff in all the rooms of the new students. This is day 1 of 3.**_

-be me

-in a room that is now designed "temporary IT storage"

-start calling it "the warehouse"

-Room is literally wall to wall boxes

-would have made a sweet fortress if I was 10

-RN it's more like a nightmare

-here's the kicker

-room's in the dorms

-room's clean and spacious

-room's not in the basement of the school

-boxes of supplies have a better room than my office

-well at least my room room is really nice

-sometimes see MILF on my way to my office

-wonder what she's up to…

-NO!

-BAD ANON!

-focus on work!

-look at to-do list

-set up wireless CCT connection

-check each room for connection

-check digital door locks

-install tv displays

-set up scroll terminals

-set up scrolls

-install programs

-make sure wireless toilets all function

-ect ect

-list literally goes on and on

-lucky works not even hard, it's just tedious

-and there is a lot of it

-sigh and resign myself to my work

-lift up a stack of boxes

-stop trying to lift boxes

-noodle arms have exceeded max capacity

-decide that moving them one by one is the only reasonable method here

-make a mental list of what I needed to set up one room

-start moving boxes to a room and begin setting up a room

-several moments later…

-Room set up

-and of only took forever!

-wow! Such efficiency!

-start doing mental math

-one room is X time

-times Y rooms

-Adjust for distance of rooms which will increase as I need to go up stairs…

-running simulation. Exe

-Ah Yes it should only take me more than 2 days!

-I'm totally not screwed!

-this is sarcasm in case anyone was confused

-decide now is a good time to go on break for a few minutes

-grab some lunch at the cafeteria

-one thing about this school, really good food

-go to sit at my usual table

-starts to populate with other members of the "help"

-don't even see them coming

-they are like literal ninjas

-honed from years of people ignoring them

-but they are good guys, we all get along

-start talking about all our problems

-complaining about staff members or dumb orders

\- apparently this is customary at the school

-never had a clique on high school

-feel like part of the gang

-kind of weird tho since everyone at the table is like double my age

-but nice to be included

-kind of like a puppy added to a pack of wolves

-or a infected person hanging out with a herd of zombies

-start hearing "one of us" slowly repeating in the back of my head

-decide I need to distract myself before I go fully insane

-start thinking about my options

-but can't figure out how I can make more time for myself

-If I could just find a way to cut some corners I might be able to temporarily get past this issue…

-"yeah and then only 80% of the students end up using it anyway. they could let us use some of the excess right?"

-WAITWHAT

-ask what they meant

-apparently school has some exam that proves if you can hack it as a huntsman

-usually a few drop out of the school or something.

-meaning there is extra stuff

-but no one checks on THAT stuff

-evil plan. Exe

-think maybe I can get by this by the seat of my pants

-it's only going to take some small lying, a little cheating and a questionable amount of stealing

-ask the guys at the table if they could help me move some boxes after lunch

-ask what's in it for them

-smile

-Let me ask you

-is it considered stealing if the things were never going to be used and someone who _probably_ needs and deserves it gets it instead?

-"well… funny you should ask."

 **So yeah, most of the heavier boxes made it to most of the rooms. Still got to set them up and stuff. But progress has been made?**

 **I'll update you all tomorrow once I start setting up the rooms.**


	12. Day 9

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4042721_

 _-4042721_

 **Day 2 of 3 of the Room Setup Arc. Students come in tomorrow for the Exam. Been rushing my butt off for this.**

 **Day 9**

-Still working on these rooms

-each room now has boxes of larger items

-well 80 percent of them

-a few displays have been 'put into storage'

-on an unrelated note had a smash tournament last night with some of the other staff

-DOMINATED with Kirby

-probably shouldn't have played for so long tho

-kind of overslept today

-been trying to find ways to cut down on the set up time on these rooms

-some would call this cutting corners

-I call it cutting redundancy

-stop checking thing I know work

-no need to check if CCT connection works if the farthest room gets a signal

-why check if displays work if they were new?

-check clock

-still not enough time

-panic . Wav

-decide need to cut out… unneeded things

-decide surround sound speakers are unnecessary

-decide coffee makers are unnessary

-decide desk lamps are unnecessary

-Decide anything that could be classified as furniture is unnecessary

-reason that they are in the room anyway, student could set those up

-print out a stack of notes saying 'students organizing there rooms to there liking'

-something something independence

-look at the bane of my existence

-the bathroom

-scowl . Avi

-decide wireless shower starters are 'unneeded'

-things were the hardest to set up

-literally kept activating every time I installed them

-who is that for?

-just turn the shower on yourself

-students probably won't even know those functions exist

-if they do I'll figure out what to do then

-MY room doesn't have have one...

-successfully cut every corner in room set up

-Room set up no longer has corners

-it is a perfect circle

-bask in the perfection that is my work

-can believe I actually did it

-all rooms set up

-ok not done

-but good enough that no one will ask too many questions

-wipe brow and decide to go take a break

-play some smash in my office

-play a LOT of smash in my office

-look at clock

-spent a good bit of the day on the game

-unlocked Ridley

-feel like I have a lot more time than I really should

-but I set up the rooms

-everything that was in the larger boxes got set up or ignored

-so I couldn't have POSSIBLY…

-scroll rings

-alarm for me to wake up

-literally played smash all night

-but is fine

-works done, nothing is wro-

-look at Scroll

-think of Scroll

-start sweating

-sprint to the "warehouse"

-open door

-see smaller box

-labeled "scrolls"

-forgot to set these up

-put it at the end bc I didn't really know HOW and was going to google it later

-MFW when students arriving in an hour

-MFW I wasted all my time playing Smash

 **Well that's it guys. I'm going to probably get fired. Tomorrow might be the last update for this story, but I'm gonna try my best to salvage this. Anyone got any suggestions while I at least try to BS my way through this?**


	13. Day 10

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (w1NG0pa1N) No. 4042740_

 _-4042722_

 **Do not worry Anon, you shall succeed!  
Or not, but then how will you b*** your way around it!**

 _Anonymous (gMr73L4t) No. 4042741_

 _-4042722_

 **Well...f*****

 _Anonymous (Dr35sY22) No. 4042753_

 _-4042722_

 **Tell them the scrolls had viruses and took longer because of that to set up. They will never know anyways.**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4042761_

 _-4042753_

 **I thought about that. I'm actually thinking seriously about doing it…**

 **Issue being that if I did do that I'd have to really sell it hard. I just need more time damn it!**

 _Anonymous (kVn814nD) No. 4042811_

 _-4042761_

 **Do not worry. I have a plan anon  
Step 1: Find long, smart-sounding words on google  
Step 2: Use those words to convince them that something is wrong with the scrolls  
Step 3:?  
Step 4: profit**

 _Anonymous (K2d35tNE) No. 4042813_

 _-4042811_

 **well Anon's ded, lol. Press F to pay respects**

 **Seriously though, try BSing your way out of it- tell your boss it's gonna take a bit longer because the scrolls all were out of charge or something, and you need them to turn on in the first place.**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4042845_

 _-4042811_

 _-4042813_

 **You know what, if I'm going down, I'm gonna go down lying. But I need a good idea for a virus…**

 _Anonymous (D2ag0Nxy) No. 4042848_

 _-4042845_

 **Use some tech savy words to say the scrolls all had a bad virus that tell all their information to the world of who ever uses them.**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4042855_

 _-4042848_

 **Perfect. Ok I'll be back later. Gonna try and salvage my career? IT Anon out, pray for me /b/**

 _Anonymous (m3c4ar1C) No. 4042866_

 _-4042855_

 **This was a blast to read! I can't wait to see how Anon pulls this one out his arse.**

* * *

 **/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (OP) (Ja08zbc0) No. 4043221_

 _ **Hey guys IT Anon here, new thread bc last one closed.**_

 _ **got some stories for all of you… thx for the suggestions last thread. Really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Day 9**_

-didn't sleep last night

-worked on trying to wrap my head around activating the scrolls

-had to actually READ A MANUAL

-booklet has like 300+ pages

-start skipping around

-yeah this isn't a skip around situation

-spent the next 2 hours reading

-become the MASTER of scroll actving scrolls

-can feel my inner IT level inrease by +1

-I am now LVL 1

-feeling pretty smart

-look at pile of inactive scrolls

-not that smart

-I NEED MORE TIME!

-still need to try and get as much of this going as possible...

-grab one of the scrolls

-try to power it on

-realize none of them HAVE power

-can almost hear the back to the future quote

-scrolls don't work unless you got POWAH!

-gonna need 1.21 Gigawatts for all this BS…

-grab a bunch of surge protectors and start plugging them into any and all outlets

-start plugging them into other surge protectors when I run out

-plug scrolls into said surge protectors

-floor looks like a snake pit of cables

-why's it always gotta he snakes? . Meme

-power kinda fluctuates for a bit

-kind of shrug and keep plugging things in

-power cuts out

-oh shi- . Wav

-power turns back on

\- it's fine.

-EVERYTHING IS FIN-

-bee boop

-oh no…

-bee boop

-bee boop

-that noise!

-look at scroll on my lanyard slowly

-bee boop

-bee boop

-bee boop

-bee boop

-hands shaking, knees quaking

-bee boop bee boop bee boop bee boop bee boop

-That's the alert for… IT Tickets…

-"Hey the power cut out and- "

-"my computer is-"

-"I was charging my scroll when-"

-"I was saving my files when-"

-face palm as I realize I am the creator of my own end

-decide it's time to activate plan, it was a virus lol

-decide to go to headmasters office

-pass by a window

-see reflection

-look dead inside

-hair is messy

-bags under eyes

-clothes unkempt

-hey I look like I actually spent last night doing something productive!

-... instead of playing smash…

-walk into office

-headmaster and MILF talking

-"oh Anon! Glad you could join us, what happened to the power?"

-they're on to me!

-Act natural!

-say I have no idea

-tell me that the electrician said the breaker was tripped in the basement

-TRAITOR!

-sweating now, but need to play it cool

-decide that screw it, I need to make my money back on this

-no

-Wait

-use this lie to make an even bigger lie!

-tell him I had to redstart the server because of a virus

-tell them it was the only way to save our severs

-I can see them slowly trying to unpack what I am saying

-just keep spewing words

-"I had to cut of the connection to the CPU by forcing the motheboard to reboot."

-literally just trying to overwhelm them with a wave of words invented after they were born

-MILF puts up hand

-stop talking mid sentence

-moment of truth

-looks up at me...

-"What is a virus?"

-speech level 100

-IM IN BOYS

-explain what a virus is as simply as possible

-start weaving a web of BS

-tell them about how THEY got to the scrolls

-tell them how THEY would have got to everyone's terminals

-Tell them THEY would have got to the server

-tell them if I HADNT cut the power THEY would have gotten all of the schools information

-everything on file was saved by me

-that's my story and I'm sticking to it

-look at me seriously

-VERY. SERIOUSLY.

-"who is THEY Anon?"

 **in hindsight telling a prestigious academy that there files were almost breached probably wasn't my brightest idea but I panicked ok?**

-pokerface . PSD

-start thinking of who THEY is

-"the hackers sir"

-asks who the hackers are

-UUUHHHHHH…

-"they could be anyone sir. They are anonymous."

-he squinting and looks out his window

-headmaster takes a sip of coffee

-"Good work Anon, you have protected this school."

-heck yeah I did

-god I'm great

-"I need you to figure out who these hackers are. They might strike again."

-no they won't lol

-nod and agree

-easiest task I've had so far

-tells me to go get some rest

-yeeesssss please

-about to get out of there and go to bed

-MILF speaks up

-asks about scrolls

-oh right . WMV

-tell her they all need to be rebooted and set up from scratch

-should buy my some time to-

-"ok get it done by the ceremony tomorrow."

-...

-...

-this is my life

-one deadline to another

-walk tiredly to my office

-trip over sea of cords

-not even enough energy to get up

-bee boop

-oh no…

-bee boop bee boop bee boop

-... this job sucks

 **So I saved my job… but at what cost? Was it all worth it? I'm going to get these scroll set up for the next couple hours… I really hope like 50% of the students fail out during their initiation…**


	14. Subject: Hackers

**/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (K2d35tNE) No. 4043331_

 _-4043221_

 **Well, congrats, anon. You managed to keep your job... for now, lol.**

 **Guess you're gonna have to do an all-nighter... better get the coffee ready! Maybe see if you can get triple espresso or something**

 **If nothing else you should push for more IT crew- I'm surprised you've gotten this far on your own**

 _Anonymous (OP) (Ja08zbc0) No. 4043345_

 _-4043331_

 **I'm seriously considering it. You know what, yeah I think I'm gonna email the headmaster RN and ask for more help. Either that or quit, I don't think this job is for me…**

 _Anonymous (w1NG0pa1N) No. 4043385_

 _-4043221_

 **Who is "they"!  
Anon you must find them! Or blame the students. That always works too.  
Poor anon, try nto not get a good night sleep.**

 _Anonymous (D2ag0Nxy) No. 4043400_

 _-4943345_

 **Wow, I admit while most would be mad at you for hoping of that many students failing, I can say that, thanks to your workload, it is completely justifiable to think that way. Good luck with your job mate this blog is amazing :)**

 _Anonymous (OP) (Ja08zbc0) No. 4043499_

 _-4043400_

 **LOL I was mostly joking… mostly… brb I'm going to send an email to the headmasters RN. I'll update once I hear back.**

 _Anonymous (hzchb11A) No. 4043528_

 **hahah, having a virus is one thing... lying to HAVE a virus is another...  
what's next? camera for initiation shows the restroom?**

* * *

 **/iT/Emails/inbox/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Headmaster Ozpin,

Sorry to bother you, but I am having issues in being the sole member of IT for Beacon. I don't think I can get all the work that is expected of me done before the students get here. There just isn't enough time and I am the only one who is working on this. Is there no one else who can help me with my work?

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Jaune,

It is no problem at all. One moment, can you add Glynda to this email? She can help explain the situation better than me.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Yes sir, I CC'ed her in this email. You should be able to talk to all of us.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Glynda,

Can You see this?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

No sir, you only hit 'Reply.' Click 'Reply All.'

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Thank you Jaune, I am up to date on the situation. I recognize that you are having an issue with the work, unfortunately we do not currently have the budget to hire any additional members for IT. We know that this is a lot of work last minute, it will not usually be like this. Our dear Headmaster made a logistical error in not informing me of the promises he made in this years recruitment materials. I only found out when the shipment came in.

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Yes, well I was not aware at the time that it would be an issue. It's just a few pieces of technology, right? was it really that hard to set up?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

It's not that the work is hard, it's just the amount that's the problem. The rooms were one thing, but now I have all the service tickets from the power outage.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

I understand the issues you are having.

The headmaster isn't aware of how tiresome tasks like this can be. We are working on a way to resolve the problems but for now please bear with us.

One another note, regarding the power outage, were you able to figure out who the hacker was? Are we still in danger?

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Yeah I don't think they're going to be a problem anymore. If they are then the problem is probably me.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Yes we well keep on top of it. We will support you in any way we can so that another breach does not occur. Is there anything we can do currently?

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _J aune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Yes. Hire more IT people.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _J aune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Is there anything else besides that? something that won't hurt our budget?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

We will look into it. Can we help in any other way that doesn't affect our budget?

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Well the room you stored the boxes in, could I use it as a second office?

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Why do you need it? Will it help you with solving the hacking issue?

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Yes. It's will give me better access to the ISP so I can do an ad-hoc data analysis of the wireless Signals. It might also let me find any malware that the macro subsystems might have put in the student areas. Should really help me get all this hackers business solved faster.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Ok you can use it during the day as an office. Good luck.

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

I should also check to see if they put any key loggers or screen savers on your scroll Ms. Goodwitch. They might be looking for personal information, I should do a few scans to make sure. Would lunch work?

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Good idea Jaune, I'll make sure all the professors bring their scrolls for you to work on during lunch. Good luck Jaune.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

I've sent out a message to all staff to do so. I also wish you well to take on all the extra work.

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress, Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _IT Department Issue_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (IT (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_ _,_ _Glynda (Deputy Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale_

* * *

Ah. Yes of course. You know me, problem solver.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **IT Department, Beacon Academy**


End file.
